We'll Be Together Again
by annades49800
Summary: Tris has long awaited the moment of her choosing ceremony. For two years she has waited, alive but not living, missing a vital part of herself: Tobias Eaton. He transferred to Dauntless and left her. But not before he left her with lasting words to hold onto:' We'll be together again.' *COMPLETE*


_My eyes well up with fat tears, threatening to spill over. I furiously wipe them off with my sleeve. _

_"Tris?" Tobias says softly, in a voice he reserves only for me, calling me by a name that I only allow him to call me. _

_"I'm fine." I answer curtly, before he can ask. "It's just, I don't know how I'll cope for- I don't want to be without you." My voice cracks and I inwardly wince at my weakness. _

_I see Tobias' eyes fill with sadness and concern. "Tris, I know. I won't be the same until you're beck in my arms. I'm already hurting; just the thought of not being with you hurts me. But Tris. I have faith in us, in our love. I know that even if we were worlds away, we could still feel each other. We would still love each other. And we will always find each other. I promise, we'll be together again."_

_Two years ago_, I think. I haven't seen Tobias for two years. That was the last thing he said to me. Yet, as he said, my love hasn't gone away, and I feel that his hasn't either. I can feel him. In my heart, at least, but that has to count for something.

I stand in line waiting for my name to be called. I won't even hesitate. As soon as my blood gathers into a pool in the cup of my palm, I'll tip it over into the Dauntless flames, the same way Tobias did two years ago. Although not before looking back at me, at my tear stained face.

But even if I'm certain I'm going to Dauntless, I can't say I don't feel any remorse for leaving people that I love behind for some boyfriend -however much I love him- that I had when I was 14. However I know this is the right choice. And however much I want to deny it, I think I would have chosen something other than Abnegation anyways. That was one thing Tobias and I had in common. We both lived in a place where we had to act out our lives, living like life is some big play, all because we didn't fit in naturally with our factions' norms. I've always wanted to be free, and here's my chance. I know that by transferring I'll be complete.

"Beatrice Prior." I walk up, monitoring my pace so I don't look too excited about changing my life.

I take the knife and slice my palm, but I'm too numb with anticipation to feel more than a sting. I walk straight towards the glowing coals and flip my palm, watching as the red drops from my palm and into my new life.

~O~O~O~O~

I don't remember much from the train ride; I was drunk with anticipation to see Tobias. I can practically feel a weight that I've long since forgotten being lifted from my chest the closer we get to Dauntless headquarters.

I recall meeting a pretty girl named Christina, and I've been sitting by her as the wind from the open door of the train whips my hair around. My hair that I removed from my tight bun the second we started running towards the train. I begin to see a building that we're fast approaching, and notice the slight decrease in the train's speed. I stand up, and explain to Christina what I'm doing. Even the second after I speak I don't remember what I said; my brain isn't registering anything but how to get to Tobias. I walk towards the gap and look back to see Christina not following me. I hold out my hand.

"Here," I tell her gently. "We'll jump together." She gives me a thankful smile, and hand in hand we jump off, landing safely on the gravel covered roof of a building.

A man stands on the edge and I walk towards him, knowing that's what we're meant to do. As he talks, I know that I will be the first to jump, and as he falls back I step forward, throwing off my large over shirt while doing so. I hear wolf whistles and other remarks but I ignore them and jump.

I embrace the feeling of falling, and the feeling of air whipping across my face. It's like my old life is being stripped away from me, leaving me with a fresh, clean slate. One that I soon hope to write on.

I land with a thump and a net, and suck fresh air quickly into my lungs. When I look up I see a hand thrust towards me. I immediately grab it, and with a gentle force I'm swept up right in front of the hands' owner. I look up and into the familiar eyes. The eyes are blue and deep as the sea, that hold just as many secrets. The eyes that hold my heart.

I wrap my arms around his waist and inhale his scent. It take everything in me not to burst into tears of joy right there.

"Tris." I hear whispered into my hair, his hot breathe on my neck sending wild chills down my neck. After two years of waiting, I'm finally complete again. And with Tobias' arms around me, I know that he feels the same way.


End file.
